Transform!
by KidInTheCorner
Summary: Zoro really should've watched where he was going. A vengeful yokai tranformed him into a cat until he helps a person in need. Suprise, suprise. As luck would have it, he runs into a certain strawhat teen who could use the help of the swordsman turned feline. Will Zoro figure out a way to save the boy or will he be doomed to remain a cat forever? R&R! Warnings inside.


Here it is! First of hopefully many stories and updates! Sorry this one's (very) short, but I'll update soon if interest is shown.

Warnings this chapter: Profanities, ... that's about it for now

* * *

Zoro scowled, shoving aside a low swinging branch and storming forward straight into a nearby shrine. Grumbling still, Zoro continued on his way to work at a nearby dojo, not stopping even as he knocked over an offering left by someone's recent prayer from its place carelessly.

He was almost out of the sacred ground when a loud voice shook the ground with vibrations from the detached tone of voice. Zoro whirled around to spot a large catlike creature with midnight black fur and deep green flecked eyes staring at him and swishing its tail in agitation.

"Have some respect, pitiful human, and bow down before my presence." The jaguar cat rumbled, close enough to mistake for a purr if it were not for the harsh tone that bore down on the deep, throaty tone.

"I don't believe in gods or spirits, so no thanks." Zoro waved away the order.

"FOOLISH MAN! FOR THIS YOU SHALL PAY!" a swirling cloud appeared in front of Zoro, traveling around his head before plunging inside his chest. Zoro choked, falling to his knees from the force of the… possession. He looked up to see the neko smiling down at him.

"How come everything got so much bigger?" he asked. Well, tried to anyway. It came out instead as a meow.

Zoro's emerald eyes widened and he looked down to realize he had been transformed into a green furred Bengal cat. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME, WITCH?!" Zoro hissed, the fur on his back rising in agitation.

"I am teaching you a lesson, boy. I will turn you back when I feel you have done enough help to someone who needs it." She said and disappeared back into her temple shaped offering stones.

"How am I supposed to know when that is?!" he yelled, receiving no answer. Grumbling to himself, Zoro padded on his way to find his way home, entering a small neighborhood to run into a young man with unruly black short hair and a strange straw hat on top his head.

The boy looked down at him with stars in his black brown eyes. "Whoa! You're a really cool kitty. Want some meat? I was about to go get some with my friends." The boy explained, Zoro nodded carefully and the boy picked him up by the middle.

"YOSH!" the boy shouted and took off down the road with Zoro in his grasp. Soon they came to a park with a few other teenagers. The one with blond hair and a swirly eyebrow looked the pair, extinguishing the cigarette in his hand to take a better look at Zoro.

"What's with the Marimo cat?" he asked. Zoro hissed at the nickname while the boy holding him just grinned.

"Sanji! This cat wants meat!" The blond raised his curled eyebrow at the boy.

"Are you sure it's the cat that wants the meat, Luffy?" the boy, Luffy, smiled sheepishly.

"…Maybe?"

"Then let's go get some food." Sanji said, motioning for the others to follow down the street to an apartment that the 5 teens entered. The blond made his way to the kitchen after making goo-goo eyes at the orange haired lady and started preparing something for them all to eat.

The cook came back out a bit later with his arms loaded full of food. He passed a plate to each of the teens and one in front of the man turned neko.

"So, Luffy. Where'd you find the kitty?" the lady asked.

"He was just walking around the neighborhood. I asked if he wanted meat and he came with me." Luffy said around a mouthful of meat and Zoro meowed in agreement.

"Are you gonna keep him? How are you going to sneak him past Garp?" the long nose questioned.

"Gramps? I'll think of something, Usopp. And the cat can eat some of my food." Luffy replied distractedly.

"And his name?" the lady asked, gesturing to Zoro. "Hmm. I don't know, Nami. Do you have a name?" Luffy directed the last part to Zoro who finished his own meal off.

Zoro thought quickly, not wanting to get saddled with a name like Fluffy or Marimo. Holding a paw in the air, he traced out a z, o, r, and another o to get his message across. "Zoro?" the teens asked. Zoro nodded and Luffy beamed.

"Sugoui! Your name is so awesome! C'mon Zoro, let's go home before Gramps gets mad." The two headed out of the apartment while the other three teens stared after him nervously.

* * *

Anyways, R&R for a new writer?


End file.
